SNK Drabbles
by Lt iS LeArNiNg TaRgEt
Summary: Many SNK drabbles by me!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Eremin (onesided for a bit), Eremika

Triggers: N/A

~Nightmare~

* * *

The Titans had breached Trost district.

Armin just watched everyone in his squad die. He couldn't move at all. He was shaken up too much. 'Why can't I move?' He thought. A titan came up next to him. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. The titan picked Armin up and opened it's mouth widly, dropping him in.

Armin started reaching out, even though he knew it wouldn't help... Suddenly, there was a strong grip on his arm. His friend, Eren, came in Armin's plead. He pulled him out and threw him on the roof. Eren was still in the titan's mouth.

He reached his own arm out, saying words, when the titan ate him.

…~…~…~…

Armin woke up, trembling with fear. It took him about 30 minutes to reassure himself that Eren was indeed okay. He knew it. Eren became a titan, and Eren was still in the room. That's what mattered.

Closing his eyes, Armin relaxed. 'It was just a nightmare...' he told himself.

Even if it was a nightmare Armin couldn't help but point out that it still did happen. Why did he let that happen to the one he loved?

…~…~…~…

"Oi, Armin," Eren pulled Armin over. Curious, Armin cocked his head to one side. "W...what?"

"I... I need to tell you something." Eren said. "And right now I can only tell you, okay?" Armin nodded. "I love-"

"E-Eren, I l-love you too!" Armin exclaimed, glomping a confused Eren.

"A... Armin..." Armin looked at him. "I was going to say I... I love Mikasa..." Eren muttered.

Armin shattered; it was like a nightmare all over again. He should've just said nothing and let Eren finish. That would've been better. Now Eren probably hates him because-

"So... uh... can you help me?" Eren asked. Armin snapped back to the world. "O-o-oh ye-yeah..." He replied. His legs felt like jelly, but he still managed to keep standing. "Get her a gift and make it presntable. Then... tell her that you love her." Armin muttered, his heart tumbling down to his stomach.

"Thanks Armin!" Eren smiled. "You're the best. Although..." his voice dropped down low. "Did you... really mean what you said?"

The blond quickly shook his head.

"Oh," Eren replied. "Well... see you later!" And with that, he left.

"Sure, sure... see you later in Hell." Armin muttered under his breath angrily.

…~…~…~…

Eren returned to Armin with a devestated look.

"E... Eren.. what happened?" Armin looked worried. He hoped Eren didn't hear what he murmured when he left, because he really did regret saying those words.

"Sh... she said no..." Eren muttered.

"How come?" Armin asked.

"That's all she said." Eddy replied quietly.

"Eren, I'm sorry." Armin said.

Eren sighed sadly. "Oh well."

An awkward silence rolled in the room as the two friends at side by side. Armin glanced to the side, kicking his legs while Eren hung his head.

'I want to comfort him,' Armin thought, biting his lip. He glanced over at Eren. He was still looking down. He had just suffered a realistic nightmare like Armin, right? That thought motivated him. Reluctantly and carefully, Armin put his arm around Eren and pulled him to his side. Eren looked at him in surprise.

"A... Armin... what are you doing?" Eren asked.

Without thinking, Armin pressed his lips against Eren's. A few seconds later, Eren returned the kiss. They pulled away. "I thought you didn't love me." Eren said.

"I thought you loved Mikasa." Armin replied, turning away. "I'm sorry, shouldn't of-" Armin got interrupted by Eren kissing him. Armin kissed back, feeling Eren's arms- yes, both arms, not just one, like the nightmare told him- wrap around his waist. Eren bit Armin's lip, making him squeak. They pulled away again.

"I never said I didn't oive you," Eren said, pressing his forehead against Armin's.

"I lied b... because I thought you'd take me as crazy." Amin admitted. He pressed his face in his lover's chest.

"Hey... Armin..." Eren muttered. Armin looked up at a blushing Eren. "Can we... make love to eachother?"

"So that's what was poking me," Armin poked the bulge on Eren's crotch. "But... fine..." Armin muttered, his blush deepening.

Eren pushed Armin down and started kissing him. Soon he trailed the kisses to his neck, making Armin cry out. Armin wrapped his legs around Eren's waist as Eren pulled away.

Eren took off Armin's shirt while Armin took off his. They took off their own pants and undergaments. Armin blushed and tried to cover himself after. Eren laughed and said that there was no need to hide. So, Armin gave in to his partner.

"You're cute when you blush," Eren said, kissing Armin's forehead. "We need to loosen you up, so can you get..." Armin was already in the position, so Eren stuck his tongue in Armin's asshole.

"Anh, Eren," Armin moaned. Eren's tongue seemed like magic, working it's best everywhere. Eren pulled away and turned Armin onto his back.

"Spread your legs," Eren told him, so he did. "I'm sorry, but this may hurt a bit, Armin..." Eren said as he gently pushed his dick in Armin's ass.

Armin winced a bit, but he told Eren he was fine. "Con... continue..." he panted. Eren slowly and gently thrusted, their moans filling the air.

"F...faster!" Armin yelped, digging his fingernails in Eren's back. Happily Eren thrust faster.

Not much time passed when Armin panted, "I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too..." Eren huffed.

"Cum in me," Armin moaned, wrapping his legs tighter around him.

"Armin!"

"Eren!"

Both of them laxed their bodies after their orgasm. Armin managed to clean up before getting back in bed to cuddle with Eren.

"I love you, Armin." Eren told him, pulling him close to his chest.

"I love you too." Armin replied.

His day started as a nightmare but ended as a beautiful dream.

* * *

More will come! :w;


	2. Kiss me Anytime

Hello! Here's a Jeanmarco story. Enjoy!

* * *

Marco smiled as he saw Jean walk into the cafeteria. "Hello," he smiled brightly. Jean looked back at him and just sighed.

"That dammed Eren..." Jean muttered angrily under his breath. "Thinking he can be better than everyone else..." Marco patted his friend on the back.

"Hey, it's okay Jean... right?" He asked. Jean shook his head and started eating his dinner. Marco stared at his friend and took his attractivness in. His short, brown hair and masculine face was just enough to make him blush.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jean asked. Marco looked in surprise and then replied, "It's nothing..."

But damn he still wished to get in his pants.

* * *

Marco listened to Jean's heavy breathing and the noise of his hand going up and down his shaft. Jean breathed out Mikasa's name while masturbating. "Mikasa," he murmered. "Mmm... Mi... Miarkasooo..."

Marco was confused. Who the hell is Mikarso? But he continued listening to his friend pleasure himself.

"Mikarco..." Jean huffed out again. "Mi...miarco... Marco..." Marco blushed. Did he just say Marco? "Mikarsoo..." No, it must have been his imagination. But the thought of Jean moaning his name made Marco erect. So Marco, too, decided to pleasure himself.

"Marco... nnh..." Jean moaned. Marco bit back his but couldn't help letting a soft "Jean" escape his lips. He was getting close. His breathing became uneven as he started breathing out "Jean!" with every breath.

"Maarrrcccooooo," Jean groaned. He sounded like he just ejeculated. When Marco heard Jean he gasped out his name as he, too came.

Apparently Marco was a little too loud because he felt arms wrap around him. Marco froze as Jean nuzzled closer to Marco. "Marco..." he muttered, burying his face in his neck.

"Wh- what is it, J- Jean?" He stammered. He felt Jean wrap his legs around his body.

"Face me." He demmanded. Marco slowly turned to face Jean. "I love you." Jean muttered, hugging Marco closer.

Marco's blush deepened. "I... I love you too!" He replied, hugging him back. He felt Jean pet his hair, which comforted him even more.

"Y'know, you're cute when you blush." Jean smirked at Marco, which made Marco blush even more.

"C... can we ki-" Marco's silly question was interrupted by Jean putting his lips on Marco's. Marco leaned into the kiss, blushing more than ever.

"That was a silly question, cutey." Jean said after pulling away. He started carressing Marco's cheek. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

Marco smiled and kissed him again. Jean kissed him back, holding him closer. Marco pulled away after a bit then asked "Does this... mean that... we are..."

"Yep, we're together." Jean said, kissing Marco's cheek. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Of course!" Marco replied. He then hugged Jean even closer and closed his eyes. After a bit Marco heard Jean ask, "Can we... you know... make love?" Marco opened his eyes and looked at he surprisingly blushing Jean.

"F... fine." Jean's boyfriend replied. Jean pushed Marco down on the bed and kissed him. Surprised, but happy, Marco kissed Jean back and hugged him again.

Marco felt Jean's strong hand slowly going down to his boxers, where his penis slowly erected. He felt him reach his hand in. Jean gently rubbed the head of his rod, which made him bite back a moan.

"Jean... can't you... put it in now?" Marco breathed. Jean smirked. "You are so needy, Marco Bodt." He kissed his forehead before pulling down his boxers. Marco shyly pulled down his own and wrapped is legs around him.

Jean positioned himself at Marco's enterance. "Are you ready?" Jean asked, teasing Marco with the head of his penis.

"Yes, please, oh yes please!" Marco cried out softly. He felt him slowly enter his body. Marco whimpered and bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly. He dug his nails in Jean's back as Jean started to move.

"M... Marcoooo..." Jean moaned. His pace was getting a little faster as time went on. Soon both were breathing heavily. Marco stopped biting on to Jean's shoulder.

"J... Jeeeaaaaaan," Marco whimpered. He pulled Jean in a heated french kiss, pushing his tongue in Jean's mouth. He and Jean fought over dominance, and Marco surprisingly won.

Jean's pace was fast and uneven. "Mar.. Marco! Marco! Marcomarcomarcomarcomarcoooo!" He cried out as he came. "JEAN!" Marco nearly screamed.

They hugged each other for a few more mere moments before Jean pulled out. They slipped oback on their boxers and climbed into bed. "That was amazing." Marco whispered, giving him a quick kiss. Jean returned the kiss as an agreement. They held each other close as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Jean~" Marco grabbed Jean's hand during breakfast and leaned against him. "How're you?"

"I'm alright, I guess," Jean muttered while blushing. Marco leaned over and gave Jean a kiss.

"What the hell happened between those two?" Eren stared in sock while Armin was blabbering on about love blooming in the air.


End file.
